1. Scope of the Invention
This invention pertains to water well perforating tools in general and more particularly to those with which development of the well can be carried out without removal of the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perforators for well casings are well known in the art. A star wheel perforator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 726,625; another is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,500,829; still another is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,910,851. These methods all require removal of the drill string and perforator tool before development of the well can be carried out.